New Beginnings Becoming Ryu Shinoku
by Suku17
Summary: You are Ryu Shinoku. A Bounty Hunter, and rebel. What will you do when all your memories come back to slap you in the face? Would you open the door to a hated memory? Choose what path I write in your comments... or else I have no idea where Ryu will go.
1. Reno is NOT drunk!

_Ryu _Ryu thinking  
**BANG** One of may obnoxious sound FX  
Underlined Narration stuff.

* * *

Name: Ryu Shinoku  
Age:20  
Sex: F  
Status: Grade A Bounty Hunter  
Location: Abandoned apartment building; Midgar

* * *

Ryu layed on the army-style cot in her small, one-room apartment. The air was still acrid with the scent of burnt wood. The building had almost completely burned down just weeks before, and was abandoned by all it's inhabitants. It's location was also very avoided, being in the slums of the city of Midgar. Ryu's thoughts were simply, _"Abandoned, remote, alone. Good."_ The unnatural feeling of someone watching her was unbearable.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Ryu nearly jumped out of her skin at the knock on the charred door. _"What the... who would be here? Unless it's... oh no. Not Turks." _She layed still for awhile, hoping the source of the unwanted intrusion would go away. Sadly, her hopes were crushed.

**KNOCK KNOCK BANNNGGG!!!!**

"EEP!" She leaped up, assuming a defensive position as the lock on the door was shot at. Luckily, locks aren't blown up so easy. Ryu decided she needn't worry. She hadn't met any GOOD Turks since Elena and Tseng, and they were LOOOONG gone. _"Huh. I wonder where to... oh well." _She settled herself back onto the bed. After a few moments, Ryu could hear hushed whispers from the other side of the door. She tensed up, the voices belonged to two men. _"Oh. Today is just NOT my day, is it?"_

"Do you think she's even here? That was an anonymous tip. Could've been a kid. This is a waste of time. Let's go back!"

"No Reno. We can't. If we go back without the girl, we're TOAST."

"But...!"

"No buts. The only 'butt' in this situation is a fired one."

Ryu sat on the cot, rigid in what was a mix between fear and surprise. She leaned forward, a sick feeling slithering into her stomach as she realized, "_Did he say RENO?!?" _She stayed still, fighting back her instinct to puke, listening and staying perfectly silent. Every muscle in her body tense.

"That's it. Time for the forward approach." **KNOCK KNOCK **" Ryu, if you're in there, just say something! Come on! I'm not druuunk!!!"

_"Yep. Definitely Reno." _Ryu grabbed her solitary katana, edging to the door. Ever fraction of logic in her body screaming, "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!!!" But, her sense of recklessness was louder saying, "TIME TO GET THAT BASTARD BACK FOR LAST TIME YOU SAW HIM!"

"What do you want, Turk?" she voiced, not a hint of fear allowed into her vocal cords. She stood still, assuming the Turks were awestruck from getting an actual answer. Moments the felt like hours passed, and she heard her reply.

"Y-you're really there?" The younger-sounding Turk said, obviously surprised.

"Yes. What do you want?" Ryu tightened her grip on her katana, waiting.

"Open the door, Ryu. We have a job for you. Rufus. Has a job for you."

"pfft..." Ryu reached for the lock, yet again her logic screamed at her, "NO!!! BAAAD IDEA!! RED FLAG! RED FLAG!" And her instinct just said, "Do what's right." At the present time, opening the door couldn't be more right.

"Oh great. Not you..." She opened the door, finding herself face-to-face with Reno. The red head smiled, his green eyes sparkling. Ryu got one look of this and slammed the door in his face. Really, sometimes her anti-sociality was too strong, but here, she had a reason.

_**FLASHBACK!!!**_

_Setting: Bar in Arcadia  
Time: Late. Just late._

"Ick... some people..." Ryu dragged her boots through the grass outside the bar wiping the _stuff _off her boot. She took a languid drag on her cigarette, staring into the distance. She had always hated smoking in bars. It made it taste funny.

At this time, she was living a bounty hunter's wildest dream... a well paying target. And yet, our heroine was as apathetic as always. She dropped her half-finished cigarette on the ground, stomping it out. Someone walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who..." a soft voice purred in her ear.

"No. Tell me. Bitch Boots." Ryu smacked the hands off her face. She folded her arms across her chest and turned to look coldly at Yazoo. (A.N. Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj aren't bad in this. Get over it. XD)

"Bitter as ever. How are you, Hebi?" Yazoo said grinning. He had used her alias. "_Snake._" He started at her, his grin turning to a sharp smirk at the look in her eyes.

"Never call me that again, Yazoo." She hissed softly, "You'll regret it." She unfolded her arms and lightly punched Yazoo in the arm, her expression lightening. "What do you want?"

"Well, Me Kadaj and Loz were in the bar and that stupid red headed bishounen Reno started being... himself." Yazoo raised one eyebrow and looked at her. "Do you mind helping? He's being a bit of and ass."

"Ugh... you bothered me to restrain a drunken Turk? A+ Bounty Hunters need more credit..." She groaned and hung her head in defeat. "Yeah yeah. I'm coming." She followed Yazoo into the bar. Both were met with a blast of the smell of cigarettes, booze, and male sweat.

"Yuck..." Yazoo plugged his nose in disgust. " That's not right..." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked upon a gruesome scene.

Reno had aggrivated another man. And being VERRRRY cocky when he's drunk, had challenged him to a fight. Sadly... this man was three times Reno's size and seven times his strength. "_Reno really knows how to get right to the bottom of the pit, doesn't he?"_

The bigger man had lunged at Reno. Reno, being smaller and faster darted out underneath him. The man grunted in surprise and then roared in his rage.

"You are so stupid... hee hee hee..." Reno swayed, obviously drunk off his rocker. He aimed a hit at the other mans face, and hit him square in the neck. The large man spluttered and then looked straight at Reno.

The Big Guy grabbed a bar stool, (all of which were metal) and held it over his head, preparing to smash Reno's head in with it. Ryu took this as a cue to save Reno's sorry drunk ass. She dove in front of him, holding her right arm up as the chair came down. The chair smashed and schrapnel flew in all directions.

Well, Ryu ended up beating the man unconscious, hauling Reno out of the bar, and saving his life.

_**FLASH BACK OVER!!!!**_

Ryu stood with her back to the door, arguing with herself. Should she open it? Or should she just lock it and just jump out the window and run?

* * *

**Okay, in this, I depicted Ryu as a figure that can be male or female, depending on the reader's gender, so the reader can become Ryu.**

**In your comment, include if Ryu should lock the dorr and run, or open it and accept the mission from Shinra. **

**Thanx! And enjoy. No flaming. I like flmes, but I am NOT IN THE MOOD PEOPLE!!! If you don't like it, don't read the fricken' story!!!**


	2. Out the Window

"UORYA!!!" Reno slammed himself against the door. "She jumped out the fucking window, Rude!!! THE WINDOW!!!" Reno stood with his back to the door. He sighed and slid down to the floor. "the window..."

"I'm sure we'll find her. How hard could it be to miss Ryu?" Rude shrugged and stared at the door. "Let's kick it down." He looked at Reno. The redhead stared at him with emerald green eyes, absolutely confused. Rude was VERY OOC today.

"Er... okay. On three. One... Two..." Reno grinned crazily. On two, he flicked out his shockstick and charged at the door.

**BANG!!!**

"Reno???" Rude waved one hand in front of his face in attempt to move the dust and ash out of his line of vision. "God DAMMIT? What happened to 'Three'?" Rude felt around and slammed face first into the door frame.

Reno smirked at Rude from Ryu's former abode, which was free of dust two feet away from the door. "Having fun? Partner?" The redhead grinned and looked in the direction of the window. "Ah. She didn't get to far, did she?" Reno peered out the window. There outside he saw Ryu clinging to the side of the building still seven yards off the ground. "Hey Ryu-chan?" Reno called to her in a sing-songy voice. "Need some help? You always were a bad climber!"

Ryu stared at him in awe and then in pure loathing. The only reason she hadn't jumped was... what was it again?

_Ryu: Why the hell haven't I jumped yet?_  
_**ShoulderAngel: Because you truly do care about Reno! That's why you saved him awhile back!!! You truly care!**  
ShoulderDevil: THE SHOCK COULD BREAK YOUR LEGS!!! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RETARDED DRUNK!!!! Dumb angel. You know nothing!!!! HAHAHA!_

Well, for whatever reason, love or shock, Ryu stared at Reno. "What? DID I ASK FOR YOUR HELP?" Ryu yelled at Reno. When she yelled however, her right hand slipped off the wall of the building. "AAAHH!!!"

"Ryu!" Reno dove out the window, scurrying down the few feet to grab Ryu's hand before she fell. Reno and Ryu were hanging out the 5th story window, supported by the hold Reno had on the sill with his foot.

"Damn it... I'm... slipping... Ryu!" Reno winced as he heard the wood of the windowsill snap from their combined weight. (Not to mention it was completely scorched from the recent fire)

"RENO!!" Ryu yelled. They had about five more yards to fall. Reno pulled Ryu to him and held her to his chest, his back facing the ground. The impact could severely injure him, and he knew this. Back it up, here. Why was Reno saving her? All she'd ever do was hate him.

"Ryu! Hold on!" Reno could sense the ground flying up at them. Reno decided to prepare for a probably sudden and painful death. "Ryu! If we die, or I die, I wanted to let you know!! I have always liked you!" He yelled.

"I know, Reno!" Ryu yelled, knowing exactly what Reno was trying to do. "I always hated you too Reno!!!" She smirked and stood up. They had hit the ground about five minutes before. The rush Reno felt, the ground flying up at him? It was the shock. A climber like Reno wouldnt just die from a fall like that. It would take a helicopter fall for that.

"Now. I am leaving. Have a nice time, you pathetic Turk." Ryu dove for her motorcycle. It was fast. Faster than Fenrir, in fact. Her motorcycle was a Fenrir Hybrid. Actually, Fenrir Hybrid VER. 3.0... oh well. The little details, I suppose.

"RYU!!!" Reno attempted to stand to chase her, but the shock had given him temporary jelly legs. "RUDE GET DOWN HERE! I THINK I NEED HELP!" Reno looked at Rude as he walked from what was formerly the back exit to the building. "I need a piggyback ride..."

"WHAT?!?!?"

* * *

**Funny. I thought so at least. Enjoy! (This means you too northsky!!!) Comment if you want to. Actually, SEPHIROTH DEMANDS YOUR COMMENT!!!! OR ELSE YOU WILL TASTE THE COLD STEEL OF MASAMUNE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

** "Kay bye.**


End file.
